dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pachycephalosaurus
The largest pachycephalosaurian, Pachycephalosaurus is also the most well-known (by the public) of them. Despite this, it is only known from skull material. The maximum estimated size of the dinosaur has also decreased over time, but is still uncertain. General Statistics *Name: wyomingensis *Name Meaning: Thick-Headed Lizard *Diet: Herbivore/Omnivore (?) *Length: 4.5-8 meters (15-26 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Pachycephalosauria --> Pachycephalosauridae *Found: Montana, Wyoming, South Dakota *Describer: Gilmore, 1931 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 1000 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 620 **Rock/Paper: 540 *Types: **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+ & Secret's Egg card; English & Taiwanese Secret Battle game) **Tie Type (Japanese 2007 2nd & 4th Edition; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Strength Type (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) **Revival Type (Fossil) (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 激烈石頭 **English: The Extreme Hardhead **Taiwanese: 激烈鐵頭 *Move Cards: **Rock: Laser Ray (Dynamic Ray) **Scissors: Head Driver **Paper: Quake Hit (Diving Strike in the English arcade game) Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition+ (S04-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (SP05-竜; Tie Type) **2007 4th Edition (SP07-竜; Tie Type) **2007 4th Edition+'s Secret Egg (EGG-010-竜; Blitz Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (SP17-竜; Strength Type) **Kakushin 4th Edition's Secret Egg II (EGG-020-竜; Blitz Type) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum Fossil Card (KS023-竜; Revival Type) *English **Series 2 1st Edition (S03-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (SP04-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (SP07-Dino; Tie Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 1st Edition (S03-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (SP04-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (SP07-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (SP??-龍; Blitz Type) Pachycephalosaurus Card 4.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+, hidden) PachycephaloJap20071st (1).jpg|Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+, revealed) PachycephaloJap20071st (2).jpg|Back of Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+) PachycephaloJap220072ndback.jpg|Back of Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) PachycephaloJap20074th.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition, hidden) Pachycephalosaurus Card 5.png|Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition, revealed) PachycephaloJap20074thback.jpg|Back of Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) PachyJap.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition, hidden) PachyJapback.jpg|Back of Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Pachycephalosaurus Skeleton Card 1.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus arcade Fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) PachycephaloKaku6thback.jpg|Back of Pachycephalosaurus arcade Fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Musuem)) PachycephaloS24th.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition, hidden) PachyS24thback.jpg|Back of Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) PachycephaloTaiS22nd.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) PachycephaloTai.jpg|Back of Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) PachycephaloTaiS25th.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Secret *Name: Pachy (Japanese) *Owner: Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Location: (it quickly reached ) *Debut: Child's Play **Appeared In: 14, 20 (recap), 36 (dream), 49-50 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny, Terry, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Other: The light shining from its head dome can be extremely bright, requiring sunglasses to look at it safely; in turn, it is fascinated by the sun and always chasing after it. It is also very fast. Move Cards ;Laser Ray :Pachycephalosaurus charges and unleashes a thick beam or radiating cone of rainbow energy from its thick head dome at its opponent! TCG Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-043/100, DKTA-099/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 14 anime scene *Abilities: ;Headbutt :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can return one of your opponent's Dinosaurs in play to their hand. :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves of any Element. It must still meet any other requirements.) Pachycephalosaurus_TCG_Card.png|Pachycephalosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Dinosaur King Pachycephalosaurus was raised from an egg by Dr. Z in the Backlander/Zeta Point at an unclear point during Dr. Ancient's mission, where it enjoyed headbutting him. It had a Move Card fused into its head dome, making it into a natural ability of the dinosaur and turning it into the first Secret Dinosaur. In Child's Play, his card was activated in Pisa, Italy, from sunlight reflecting off a window after a rainstorm. He ran amok, straightening the before running all the way to Rome and causing more trouble there. The D-Team sent Ace after him, but he outran Ace and knocked a line of columns down at him, forcing Rex to call him back. Pachycephalosaurus then ran after the sun, coming across the Alpha Gang. Dr. Z expected him to return to his ownership without question, but when he sent him after the D-Team, he instead ran to a glinting window. Dr. Z climbed up onto him, but he thrashed and threw the doctor off, chasing after the glint off an airplane. Reaching the Colosseum, Dr. Z sent an Alpha Ball to subdue Pachycephalosaurus, but he broke it and attacked. Spiny, Terry, and the D-Team's dinosaurs were summoned, but he ran up the audience seats toward the sun, chased by Spiny. He left Ace to get defeated by Spiny's Tail Smash, getting angry and defeating Spiny when clouds covered the sun; thinking everyone an enemy, he raced over to attack Chomp. He charged and fired Laser Ray, hurting Chomp and defeating Terry. But then, Pachycephalosaurus remembered his bond with Dr. Z, humbly approaching and letting him grab and hug his head…and then, like he had as a child, tossed up his head, launching Dr. Z into the air. However, then the clouds opened and the sun peeked through, and he raced to the top of the Colosseum stands and leapt into the air, using Laser Ray at the clouds before using up too much of his energy, returning to its card as it fell. Ursula grabbed the card, but Dr. Z fell onto her, and the card dropped to Max. Several Pachycephalosaurus appeared in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance. In the season finale, Max gave the Pachycephalosaurus card, along with the other Secret Dinosaurs, to Jonathan, who delivered them to Rex; Zoe then summoned him against the Black T-Rex. Dr. Z jumped onto his back, but Pachycephalosaurus flailed and eventually threw him off. He used Laser Ray as part of the Super Fusion Move that helped defeat the Black T-Rex after the third hit. Mesozoic Meltdown A recolored wild Pachycephalosaurus aided Chomp in fighting Terry when Dr. Z sent him after dinosaurs in the Cretaceous Period in Alien Parent Trap. DS Game A Alpha Droid uses a Pachycephalosaurus to fight the player during his journey in North America. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade card comments: **Japanese: ヘルメットのような頭を持つ草食恐竜だ。頭のほねのあつさは25cmくらいあった。まさに石頭だ。 **English: A herbivore with a head like a helmet. Its skull's thickness is about 25cm thick. Definitely a bonehead. **Taiwanese: 有著像頭盔一樣的頭的草食恐龍。頭骨的厚度大約為25公分，簡直就像石頭一樣。 *It is the second Secret Dinosaur appeared in arcade. *In the DS Game, it is one of the dinosaurs that has never been distributed with Therizinosaurus, Megalosaurus, Fukuisaurus, Fukuiraptor, Gastonia and Charonosaurus. *In the arcade, Pachycephalosaurus has the same roar as Acrocanthosaurus and Seismosaurus, though its roar is a little bit different. *In the Japanese 2007 2nd Edition (English & Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition), there were three types of its card. The difference was the word coloring: red, blue, and green. *Along with Deinonychus and Therizinosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Secret Egg I card. *It is the 23rd dinosaur available in Fossil Card. **Along with Therizinosaurus and Deinonychus, it is the one of the only Secret Dinosaurs available as a Fossil Card. *When Pachycephalosaurus throws Dr. Z into the sky, his motivation is unclear. The D-Team assumes that even Dr. Z's own dinosaurs don't like him, but it instead appears as if he was only repeating the headbutting action he'd always done as a child, making it an accident. Alternately, he may have only been feigning forgiveness to get closer and get revenge. Whichever way, the dinosaur's perspective is never explicitly confirmed. *When Dinosaur King was still airing, there was a website where you could catch dinosaurs in your own Dino Holders. Strangely, the website depicted Secret Dinosaurs as having one of the six regular Elements. Pachycephalosaurus was shown to have the Lightning Element, thus seemingly extending the range of the Lightning Dinosaurs to the whole of (ceratopsians and pachycephalosaurians). *The Pachycephalosaurus in Dinosaur King is larger than current estimates of the actual animal, though it fits with earlier, larger estimates. By modern estimates, Pachycephalosaurus were only about 14 ft long and stood around 5-6 ft (1.5-2.0 m) at the hips, little bigger than an average man. *Pachycephalosaurus’ anime roar appears to be a mix of Megaraptor’s and the standard Grass Dinosaur roar. *Pachycephalosaurus is the only Secret Dinosaur that appeared in the anime also as a prehistoric wild dinosaur (Alien Parent Trap). Gallery DINO7-Pachy.png|Baby Pachycephalosaurus just hatched Pachy the Pachycephalosaurus.jpg|Chibi Pachycephalosaurus after Move Card experiment 29892070 jpeg_preview_large.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus with Dr. Z pachy.PNG|Pachycephalosaurus ready to battle the Black T-Rex Wild Pachycephalosaurus 1.jpg|Wild Pachycephalosaurus from Cretaceous Period Pachy_nagoya.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus on NagoyaTV Pachycephalosaurus ds.PNG|Pachycephalosaurus in the DS Game Laser Ray (Pachycephalosaurus) B04.jpg|Laser Ray in the anime Head Driver.png|Head Driver in the arcade Quake Hit 1.png|Quake Hit in the arcade Videos Category:D-Team Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Alpha Gang Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames Category:TCG